


片刻的欢愉

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: “这上面说我们得做点什么才能出去”





	片刻的欢愉

**Author's Note:**

> 老梗，不sex就无法出去的屋子。

安静下来时，他们才开始打量彼此，在尝试了多种方法无果后，他们终于达成了共识，与其怒气冲冲地向那扇可怜的门施加暴力，倒不如坐下来养精蓄锐。时劫者扭曲时间的产物——这间几乎不存在与任何时间点的屋子凭空出现，Woz和自己的同位体，那引起一系列纷乱的罪魁祸首，以及来自未来的战士Geiz被困在了这间纯白的房间里。白色Woz的那本通晓未来的书在不符合任何一种规则的房间前也失去了效力，任凭他怎么修改目前的状态，都不能让他们三人回到原来的地点，得意洋洋的表情在那张脸上不复存在，取而代之的是一种灰败的，失去了大部分生气，强撑着的镇定，他合起那本书，企图打破这种沉默。  
“我们总得找点办法从这里出去，天知道在我们失踪的这段时间里，魔王又会做些什么？”他扶了下自己的帽子。  
黑色Woz耸耸肩膀，他静默地观察着这间房顶呈椭圆的弧形的屋子，墙壁被漆成了一种柔和的白色，除了一张桌子，配套的椅子以外，这间屋子呈现一种诡异的空寂，不只是视觉上的空旷，它让人从心理上感到恐慌，让人拼命想捉住什么，可是却是徒劳的。  
“总有什么被遗忘了。”他低声说，桌子的右下角刻了一行浅浅的字迹，他把它们读了出来，接着他扬起一边的嘴唇，“这上面说我们得做点什么才能出去。”

“这个决定真差劲，不过一想到是你的建议我觉得合情合理。”白色Woz现在不拿着那本书了，他正慢条斯理地解开大衣的扣子，同时来回注视着踌躇不已的黑色woz和Geiz。  
“现在没别的选择，只能照着那行字来做。”黑色Woz微微眯起了眼睛，尽管他正努力让自己镇定下来，可是汗水仍顺着他的脖颈流进敞开的衣领里，。  
Geiz是最困惑的一个，他在弄不清自己所处的环境时就会无端地想要发火，他知道怒火是无意义，他只是想用愤怒掩盖他慌张的情绪，他不想在这两人面前展现脆弱的一面。“所以你们达成了什么共识？”他暗暗握紧了拳头，过去的事告诉他不能轻信这其中的任何一个人，无论是哪个时空，Woz都是不稳定的因素。  
“简单地说。”白色Woz已经脱去了外面那件看着十分柔软的银灰色大衣，被同样色系打底衫包裹的身体瘦削结实，他颇不情愿地将那衣服铺在地上，“我们中间得有人主动站出来，救世主。”说完他抬起眼睛用审视的目光越过Geiz毫不遮掩地注视着黑色Woz.  
“恐怕你心中有了答案。”黑色Woz将围巾取下来挂在椅背上，他上前走了一步，现在他们中间的距离只剩下一米左右，他将手搭在坐着的Geiz肩膀上，这动作引来了对方激烈地反抗，他扭动着身体想从黑色Woz紧握的手中挣脱开来，黑色Woz露出了一个苦涩的笑容。“你不想我们被困在这里吧，Geiz,谁都不知道现在我们所处的那个时空正在发生什么，异类骑士恐怕正庆幸对抗他们的力量又少了一个。”他轻声说，同时安抚性地抚摸着Geiz的背部，他思考着让他放松下来的办法。  
“我并不信任你们。”他戒备地后倾了身体，“但我也不想在这里待着。”  
“那就按我们说的做，救世主。”白色Woz靠近他的耳边，让自己靠近那因为怒火和惊惶而绷紧的嘴唇，试探着亲吻着他，同时环住Geiz颤抖的背部，像安抚一只大型动物那样来回摩挲着他，意料中的，他并没有任何回应。  
“你们总得给我让一个位置。”黑色Woz似笑非笑地看着他们，他看着Geiz笨拙地想要拒绝自己的同位体，他只有十八岁而已，他在心里提醒自己，“你让他无所适从。”他扳过白色Woz的脸，交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，他现在可笑不出来了，黑色Woz想，他是多讨厌他那刻薄的笑容。同时他伸过去解开Geiz的裤子，这男孩被挤在他们之间，紧皱眉头，涨红着脸。  
“不得不说，和你接吻的感觉糟透了。”白色Woz舔了舔上唇被他咬出的齿痕，“不过现在有更重要的。”他从Geiz的那件外套下面探进手指，抚上那副温热的躯体，Geiz因为寒冷和他抚弄的动作打了个颤。  
“你必须向我保证这件事很快就会结束。”他气喘吁吁地侧过头，用发红的双眼毫无威胁地看着白色Woz，他抬起手臂遮住自己滚烫的脸颊。  
“当然，救世主。”白色Woz冷淡地笑了一声，他的手指擦过Geiz因为寒冷而立起乳尖，在那上面停留了一会儿，接着他用力捏起了它们，果不其然，他搂住的那副身体因为他的动作猛地弹了起来，“放松放松。”他用了更大的力气，Geiz的反抗很快就失去了它本来的意义，变成了粗重的喘息。他从Geiz两肋下穿过去，将他抱在了自己的腿上，好让黑色Woz将Geiz的裤子褪下来。  
“我不知道你这时候还会害羞。”他看着迟疑不定的黑色Woz说道，“你应该很熟悉他，我是说在未来。”  
“你话太多了。”他没理会白色Woz促狭的笑容，他很快脱下了Geiz的裤子，隔着那层薄薄的内裤按压已经开始挺立的器官，Geiz正从手臂的间隙里垂下眼睛万分难堪地观察着他的动作，他刚想出声阻止黑Woz进一步的动作，那话语便被白色Woz的吻截住了，他听见Geiz从喉咙中漏出的断断续续的呻吟，他便埋下头让自己不再去注意他们，把这当成一种例行公事的活动，他觉得会更好接受一点。黑色Woz一只手撑住Geiz悬空的腰，他在那绷紧的肌肉上捏了几下，单纯的觉得它们的主人的反应更有趣一些，另一只手缓慢而坚定地扩张着Geiz身后的甬道，他环顾了一周后，发现并没有给他们提供安全套这种东西，抬起头时Geiz正咬牙切齿地盯着他。  
“我也不想的。”他叹了口气，“你不能忍一下吗？”  
“出去以后，这件事你不能说出去。”他在白色Woz的吻中艰难地开口，他还没有被两个人一起抚弄的经历，快感顺着他的脊柱一路向下，他不禁绷紧了身体来抵抗一直涌上来欲望，身后被扩张的感觉陌生又恐惧，让他感觉自己像是被彻底看透了那样，而且做这些事的人是他一直以来的敌人，在未来，就是这样的人，注视着他狼狈不已地倒在血和泥土里。  
“我看还是速战速决比较好。”白色Woz将沉溺于太过于温柔的亲吻中的Geiz扳过来，让他正对着自己，他充满着耐心抚摸着他的脸颊，将手指探入Geiz微微张开的口中，玩弄着他的舌头，“救世主，快点舔硬我。”  
“我不能——”他瞪大了眼睛，三个人已是他的极限，他还没做好去给男人口交的心理准备。  
“你也想快点结束吧，我和另一个Woz又不能同时操你。”白色Woz瞥了眼黑色的Woz，后者回以他报复性的眼神。  
黑色Woz抽回手指，他试探着抽打了一下Geiz因为支撑而绷紧的大腿内侧柔软的肌肤，那上面很快泛起了一片浅浅的红色，他犹豫了一下，白色Woz在催促他快点进去，他正按着Geiz的头发。进去的那一瞬间他很快被四面八方包裹上来的温热触感紧紧地禁锢住了，他开始扶着Geiz的腰一前一后抽动起来，另一边他的同位体正在强迫Geiz给他口交，这过程进行的似乎很不顺利，因为Geiz总会不自觉收紧正在夹着他的那部分，他只好用手掌包裹住Geiz因为兴奋而挺立的性器，或者不时拍打他绷紧的背部，他有几次忍不住去俯下身吻那突出的肩胛骨。尽管他很喜欢这种感觉，他还是去猜测那柔软的口腔是什么样的触感。  
Geiz觉得自己的腰在不可抗的下沉，身后的黑色Woz还时不时拍打着他提醒他要摆好姿势，他不喜欢在这种事上疼痛大于快感，可是白色Woz的阴茎挤压着他的喉咙，窒息和撕裂的疼痛感，快要超过身后的Woz给予他的那一点可怜的快感，他坏心眼地咬了咬那根在自己喉咙处进进出出的柱身。他身后的黑色Woz发出低低的叹息，同时加快了抽动的频率，他用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，甚至用上了舌头，好让白色Woz也快一点结束这简直像是惩罚的性爱。如他所期望的那样，白色Woz扣住了他的头发，在临界点前让他无处可逃，他们又难舍难分地亲吻在一起，这个吻充满了精液和血的气味，他咬破了白色Woz的舌尖，他开始在这荒唐的房间里变得更像一头野兽了。  
黑色的Woz心不在焉地将阴茎从Geiz的身体抽出来，他将目光从Geiz被拍打至红肿的大腿内侧移开，白色的Woz将Geiz转过来，面对着他，他捏起Geiz的下巴，示意他用最后一个吻结束这场闹剧，黑色Woz拥了上去，现在他们三个人亲密地挨在一起，这气氛让他高潮后的大脑更加昏昏沉沉，他吻上那对嘴唇时，惊奇地发现Geiz也在回应他，他决定不再去想。


End file.
